Shall we Skate
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: AU - World Figure Skating Championship. A seemingly normal event for Victor Nikiforov, four times gold medalist. This until he suffers a panic attack before entering the ring to see without imagination to dance. But to his surprise, help came from a stranger. And he's willing to find her. This fic is a request from Shiranai Atsume. FemYuuri x Victor. The song's are all mine. OC too
1. Chapter 1

Victor did not know what was happening to him. Only that it hurts a lot. He can not breathe well and it only add more to his anguish. And now? He has to introduce himself in minutes. But his present condition makes it impossible. He can not hear his coach, Yakov Feltsman, who screams right next to him. He punches the wall in complete despair when suddenly a pair of hands covers his eyes, scaring him.

"It's all right. Focus on my voice. Nothing is going to go wrong today. Breathe through the nose and count to 3 and drop by mouth. Let's repeat the process gradually increasing the count as far as you can. That's it. It's all right. Today you will shine and nothing will go wrong. Believe in yourself. Trust in yourself. Very well. Keep your eyes closed and focus on my voice. Breathe deeply. Keep it up. Very well."

His hands moved away from his eyes and Victor realized that he had calmed down, still repeating the process.

"Vitya?" He listens to his tech and looks at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yakov? I ..." He looks around, looking for the owner of the voice that helped him. "Who helped me?"

"I do not know. But apparently she did a good job." Yakov says, with his arms folded. She hurried out. "I was worried about you and so I could not react in time to say thank you."

"Did you take a good look at her?" Victor asks, feeling calmer, still listening to her delicate voice in his mind.

"She was wearing sunglasses, her body covered by a black coat, a cap on her head, and thick headphones on her shoulder. I could not see more details." Yakov replied, frowning as he wondered why someone was using sunglasses inside a building.

"I understand. It's almost time. I'm ready." Victor decides to go to the arena.

 **~ X ~**

Following the sound of the music and the audience, I sit in one of the seats, next to a tall woman with long brown hair who screams loudly. I pick up my headphones and draws them to my ears when I listen.

"Yuuri, where did you go?"

"There's a lot of noise, Minako-sensei. Much noise. Need a break." That's what I say, putting on the headphones, muffling the sounds around me." "Pichit will perform with one of my compositions. I'm anxious."

"Me too. Me too."

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen. Phichit Chulanont, from Thailand. With the song [Magic of Music]"**_

I hear the piano and the violin play, and then I hear my voice, smiling for it to have worked out in the midst of so many faults.

 _Balance your whole body accordingly_

 _With the rhythm dictated by the noise_

 _Let the music shake your life_

 _No matter the time, nor the moment._

 _Free everything from the bad thoughts_

 _Dance, as if everything depends on it_

 _Ignore the beads of sweat and tiredness_

 _Jump, sing, twirl, laugh to the end._

 _Enjoy the beauty that music has_

 _Spread to everybody your feelings_

 _From being happy, to dreaming, to being free_

 _Balance your whole body accordingly._

 _With the rhythm dictated by the noise_

 _Let the music shake your life_

 _No matter the time, nor the moment._

 _Rock your whole body non-stop_

 _Break time, space, fly nonstop_

 _If you fall, get up and keep going._

 _Believe in the true power of music._

 _No matter where, when, or how_

 _Just put a disk and spread your wings_

 _Forget everything and let your body follow_

 _Let the magic of music purify you_

 _Jump, sing, twirl, laugh to the end._

 _Enjoy the beauty that music has_

 _Spread to everybody your feelings_

 _From being happy, to dreaming, to being free._

 _Forget everything and let your body follow_

 _Let the magic of music purify you_

I hear the applause, deducing that my friend has managed to make a good program.

 _ **"A beautiful song."**_

 _ **"Music: S.K.Y. - Composition: K.Y. It's what say's here."**_

 _ **"You mean the female singer is viralizing on the internet?"**_

 _ **"Yes. She has beautiful songs that range from romantic, pop, funk and classic. But nothing is known of this mysterious girl. "**_

"Minako-sensei, are you uploading my songs on Youtube without my authorization again?" I ask, lowering the headphones.

"But they are beautiful, Yuuri!" - I listen.

"Take it all off. And next time, I'll ask Pichit to spread his stuff. Do not forget that I have 'those' photos on my cell phone, on my notebook and in several internet clouds." - I say, listening to 'tch' soon after.

"Damn Yuuri. You're blind but can still be cocky!"

I burst into laughter, unable to hear Phichit's result.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thank you very much midnightsky0612 for the review and everybody who favorited and is following Shaw we Skate and my other YoI fic, Fashion! On Ice. I'm so happy! I fixed some mistakes in the chapter before, so check again to a better reading. Now, here's another chapter.**

 **...**

Victor approaches the arena, being enchanted with the music of the program of Phichit Chulanont. Something in it reminds him of the voice that helped him moments before, in what he perceives to be the same voice as the singer. He closes his eyes and lets the music flow in his mind, as if she's singing to him. She was telling him to stop worrying and having fun with his dancing. Something that he failed to do when he decided to try to surprise the audience.

To his surprise, Chulanont gets the 99.3 rating, ranking first in the current ranking. Now, as the last skater today, Victor finds himself eager to skate. If the girl who helped him is there, obviously she's on the bleachers, watching the performances.

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen, Victor Nikiforov with the original song '' For you. ''**_

Sliding and already getting into the starting position in the middle of the arena, Victor begins to slide in a sequence of jumps and delicate steps when the violin and piano start to play.

 _ **"It's a beautiful song, though sad. Is Nikiforov feeling lost and uninspired to keep competing? "**_

 _ **"Can be. With four gold medals in a row, I wonder if there's anything to expect from him yet. "**_

Victor becomes distracted by what he hears, missing a jump and a sequence of steps. He soon completes the program, being applauded by the public.

"Vitya, what the hell was that?" - Yakov asks, red with anger, when he sees him approaching.

"I'm sorry, Yakov." He says, scaring the technician and going through it, heading for the notes location.

The result makes him frown. 99.5, making him overcome Chulanont and getting first. For the first time in 3 years, Victor Nikiforov does not reach 100 points in the short programs.

"Yakov, I'm tired, so deal with the press for me." Victor asks, head down, making his fringe slide to the front of his face.

Walking through the halls, he decides to look for the Thai skater and ask about the singer of his music. He is surprised by his own stubbornness in finding her, wishing to be able to thank him for his help. Giving his famous smile to the people who stopped him to congratulate him, he began to feel impatient until he saw the skater pulling selfies with his fans and talking at the entrance to the skaters' restroom. He felt happy that the talk is about his program's music.

\- "... Magic of Music is a song made by a great friend. I tried my best for the song, but it did not seem to be enough. Too bad she can not see me skating, but I'm very happy to be able to skate something created by her."

 _'Can not you see him skating'?_ But she's here in the tournament. Did he made a mistaken?

"Do you know KY?"

"Yes. But I promised her not to reveal anything else. Only if you listen to her songs, be quick as I believe the videos will be removed from Youtube soon. Look for 'KY and Perfect World'." The skater says, waving and moving away from them.

Without wasting time, Victor goes to where his things are, greeting Otabek Atlin and Michele Crispino quickly. He searches for his cell phone and his earphones. With the earphones in him and connected in his phone, he accesses YouTube, and searches for 'KY Perfect World''. He opens the first video, with an animation of pink flowers, and widens his eyes with what he hears.

 _I usually create the perfect world._

 _Around me, all the time, here_

 _A world where I can meet_

 _With you, my love that is far away_

 _To be able to hold your hand_

 _To be able to see your smile_

 _I usually create the perfect world._

 _To be able to say what I feel_

 _I'm looking for a way to move on._

 _Dreaming, wanting, wanting, suffering_

 _Even though it is not so that you_

 _Wonder how I feel now_

 _I usually create the perfect world._

 _No matter, I can not help it anymore._

 _I'm going to collect the pieces, one by one._

 _Of love that survives in the distance_

 _To be able to caress your hair_

 _To be able to hug and kiss who I love_

 _I usually create the perfect world._

 _To be able to say from the heart_

 _To be able to continue loving you_

 _To be able to carry on with you_

 _I usually create the perfect world._

 _To be able to say 'I love you'_

Yes, it's the same voice. But did not the Thai skater know of her presence? When he opens the next video, he is surprised to see that the video was deleted by the owner of the channel, as he had warned. And now, even the one he had heard.

"Damn it." He curses, punching the closet door.

Taking a deep breath, he decides to send a message to the owner of the channel.

 _"Hello. My name is Victor Nikiforov and I am a skater. I wish I could get in touch with KY to try creating a song for my next year. I want to meet her. Thanks."_

Taking a deep breath, he waits for Yakov to go to the hotel and sleep. Tomorrow is the day of the free program and it needs to show to others that it may still surprise.

 **~ X ~**

When Victor Nikiforov announces, I stand, eager for the music and the performance. Although I do not see it, I can distinguish the sounds of the skates and their position, thus determining where it almost certainly is. But doing it in a place with many voices, other than the commentators, is quite tiring. With my headphones, you can muffle the sound, but that means blocking everything. I am surprised to hear a beautiful song in violin and piano, but my heart aches when I realize that he was not skating well.

"Minako-sensei. I'm sick." I say, reaching for her arm in my right side. - "Let's go back to the hotel."

"But Yuuri, Victor has barely begun ..."

 _ **"It's a beautiful song, though sad. Is Nikiforov feeling lost and uninspired to keep competing? "**_

 _ **"Can be. With four gold medals in a row, I wonder if there's anything to expect from him yet. "**_

I get scared by the loud howls and top my ears with the headphones, and I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I calm down at the soft perfume of Minako-sensei. She starts to walk, pulling me slowly until I feel the sounds drift away.

"Sensei, I need to go to the toilet." I say, squeezing her hand.

Washing my hands and my face, I wipe it with the sleeves of my coat. Beside me, I hear Minako-sensei moving the cell phone.

"Are you erasing the videos?" I ask, taking off my bonnet and loosening my long hair.

"Unfortunately." - She replies. "But I care for my reputation."

"Really? When you're drunk, that's not what I think." I say, laughing. "Sensei, I think it best not to come tomorrow.

"I also think so. I'll prepare a sleeping pill and a pain medicine for you when we get there." She speaks, and I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to watch Victor's performance until it's over." I say, lowering my head. "I wanted to ..."

She hugs me again, scaring me a little.

"It's all right. I should imagine that it would be difficult for you with your condition." She says.

I hear the notification noise from her cell phone, followed by more. She then laughed.

"Phichit-kun said he warned people about KY's videos and that Victor listened." She speaks, making me bow down.

"So?" I ask, coolly.

"Maybe he can see one of your videos." She says, and again I hear the notification noise. "What?"

"What is it?"

"Victor wants to get in touch with you. He wants a new song for next year." - I listen.

I sigh, listening to her tinkling on her cell phone.

"If you accept it, you can say bye-bye to your cell phone."

"Wow, Yuuri! I just want to help you realize your dream!"

"My dream ... can not be fulfilled." I say, taking two steps back, putting on my glasses. - "I'm going."

"Waiting! Yuuri! You do not know the way! I'm sorry, Yuuri!"

I put my headphones in my ears and from my backpack, pull back and unfold my metal stick, following him to the exit according to my memory. I stay with the headphones to the hotel room, without hearing anything. But in my mind, I remember 'For You'. One thing is right. I want to sing. I want to sing for Victor Nikiforov.

"Sensei." - I say. "Call Sora and Kenjiro and tell them that when we get back, I want to talk to them about S.K.Y."

"Are you really leaving then? I know there's still time for your surgery, but try to ..."

"Sensei." I interrupt her. "I changed my mind."

"What?" - She asks.

"S.K.Y. will remain the same." I say, and she screams with happiness, making me cover my ears with my hands.

 **...**

From guitar to hand, connected to Minako-sensei's notebook that has an open recording program (I hope so) and with a headphone in my head, I take a deep breath before starting to play the song from Victor's program: 'For You', Completely changing her rhythm and adding lyrics.

 **...**

That night, Minako decides to post the song on YouTube with every thing else too.

Submit the videos to Victor Nikiforov.

And accept his request.

But she forgot to tell a friend of the girl that is always online in every social media (Phichit) not to tell Yuuri.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Next chapter, we have a skater who becomes a K.Y. fan + some lyrics (of my own) + peculiar photos leaked on a facebook page with Okukawa Minako duly tagged and the first appearance of my OC, named Sora and Kenjiro Minami ( Who is not a skater and a singer) + a cellphone that goes missing...**

 **Thank you very much for reading Shaw we Skate.**

 **My OC, Sora, have her own hystory. Maybe I shold write it here~...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello! Another chapter here for you! Enjoy! And thanks again Midnightsky0612 for the review. Lyrics are all mine! I forgot they aren't in Japan, so Sora and Kenjiro will come later. I'm sorry. And poor celphone.**

 **And thank you very much for following and favoriting Shaw we Skate.**

 **~x~**

Victor Nikiforov is lying on the bed in his hotel bedroom, getting ready to sleep when his cell phone receives a notification. When he opens it, he realizes it is a response from the owner of the channel on Youtube, and when he reads the answer, he get up in a jump.

"Yes!" He says, sitting down and continuing to read the message.

 _"Dear Mr. Nikiforov,_

 _I am pleased to say that K.Y. has accepted your request and will be happy to create a new composition for Mr. To tell you the truth, I am in Barcelona tomorrow, following the free skating program. If it's no problem, can we arrange to meet in a restaurant? My number is xx ... And my name is Minako Okukawa. Call me when you can to confirm. And if you're interested, I'm sending you my playlist with new KY videos for you and if it's in your interest, I can give you a CD of her songs._

 _Good luck in the free presentation tomorrow. "_

Immediately, it opens the playlist and the first video appears. The name scares him: **Victor Nikiforov's SP [For You] - Cover by K.Y.**

In the video, he can see in a dimly light environment that focuses on the side of a girl with her hair back, black sweater, headphones and a acoustic guitar in her lap. She is sitting, beginning to play and sing.

 **...**

 _To you, any one in this life_

 _I wish all possible happiness_

 _From this day forward for ever and ever_

 _Because you deserve this and more_

 _To you, a person full of doubts_

 _I wish that your destiny line_

 _Bring the right answers_

 _From this day on, for ever and ever._

 _To you, a person revolted with life_

 _I wish to you strength to lift when you fall_

 _I wish to you words to lift your spirits._

 _I wish to you patience for all moments_

 _To you, a person that_ lost _your way_

 _I wish to be the arms that carry you_

 _I wish to be the legs that accompany you_

 _I want to be the person who will change you._

 _To you, a lonely and dreamy person_

 _I wish all good things could happen._

 _From this day on, for ever and ever._

 _Because you deserve this and more._

 _To you, my special and unique person_

 _I want to be the person next to you_

 _Giving you all my affection and trust_

 _Because you deserve this and more._

 **...**

A tear drips from his right eye, and the video is barely in the middle. He watches the singer, trying to see her face, but the poor lighting makes it harder. The video ends and another one begins, being the video that he saw earlier, Perfect Word. He sees him again, lying on the bed and departs for the next: **Rain**

 _The morning that is born, different every day_

 _Yesterday, you smiled, you shined yesterday._

 _But why do you shed so many tears today?_

 _Why are you suffering today?_

 _Dense rain falling, watering everything_

 _Heavy rain, heavy rain. That does not stop_

 _Why are you crying? Why do you cry, my love?_

 _There are so many things I really do not know yet._

 _I live without knowing if my life is something for you._

 _And I also wonder if I live without you, without your brilliance._

 _Can I ever understand you?_

 _An unforgettable wound, opened so badly_

 _Would you forgive me? Would you forgive this silly one?_

 _Must be why you're crying non-stop._

 _I'm sorry for not noticing it while it was time_

 _Dense rain falling, watering everything_

 _Heavy rain, heavy rain. That does not stop_

 _Why are you crying? Why do you cry, my dear?_

 _This rain that hurts my heart_

 _This rain that made me realize_

 _Things I thought were so silly, so stupid_

 _And deep down, it was only your feelings_

 _Dense rain falling, watering everything_

 _Heavy rain, heavy rain. What not for more_

 _Why are you crying? Why are you crying, …?_

 _Dense rain falling, watering everything_

 _Heavy rain, heavy rain. What not for more_

 _Why are you crying? Why do you cry, my Heaven?_

 ** _..._**

And the next, **After the end**

 **...**

 _I wonder what's supposed to happen_

 _When time runs out_

 _I wonder what's supposed to happen_

 _When there is no more time to continue_

 _It repeats itself with each passing day._

 _Bringing joys and sorrows_

 _But it is painful to live repeatedly_

 _I would like to know what exists_

 _After the end_

 _It wasn't meant to be, it wasn't_

 _It wasn't to end like this_

 _What's the use of counting?_

 _The days that normally happen_

 _If even at the end, there will be no more_

 _Days to be counted_

 _'So, is it worth it?_

 _Give up living so easily? '_

 _Tomorrow never existed and will never exist_

 _While we're stuck in time_

 _On the day we will be able to believe_

 _That after the end, nothing ends_

 _I would like to know what exists_

 _After the end_

 _It wasn't meant to be, it wasn't_

 _It wasn't to end like this_

 _Tomorrow never existed and will never exist_

 _While we're stuck in time_

 _On the day we will be able to believe_

 _That after the end, nothing ends_

 _'So, is it worth it?_

 _Give up living so easily? '_

 **...**

And before he knew it, he sleeps to the sound of KY, completely enchanted and addicted by her voice and music. And definitely wanting from the bottom of my heart to be able to meet her in person and thank her for helping you today. And the songs.

...

Victor wakes up at the sound of his cell phone, noticing that his battery is discharging. Cursing, he gets up and puts him to carry. He looks at the clock and sees that it's almost 7 in the morning. Not feeling more sleepy, he decides to eat breakfast and use the rest of the day to review his program for today. After a quick shower, he wears black jeans and sneakers, a long-sleeved gray shirt, and a long gray coat that is a little darker than the shirt.

In the elevator, he squeezes the floor of the lobby and waits for him to come down. After two floors, the door opens and an Asian girl shows up, with long, untidy black hair, sunglasses, dark blue coat, and jeans covering her not too fat body. A pair of black headphones hangs on her neck and on her right hand, a kind of staff, which slightly rises and begins to tap lightly on the floor in front of her, moving along with her. _Oh, she's blind_ , Victor realizes, holding the button to keep the door open.

"Which floor?" He asks, startling her.

She stops walking for a while, tilting her head. She turns her face lightly toward Victor and starts walking again.

"Restaurant." The girl responds, stopping when the staff hits the wall of the elevator and puts the earphones in her ears.

She turns, facing the elevator door and Victor releases the button, watching her close. He is curious to see a blind girl alone and decides to try to talk to her, even though he thinks she can not hear him.

"Good Morning. I am Victor Nikiforov. "He begins to speak, realizing that the girl is scared again.

The girl turns her face toward Victor, her mouth half open. She closes it, but does not turn her face. She bows to him.

"Yuuri," she says, surprising him. "Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Hmm, being called Mister makes me feel old." He says, leaning against the elevator wall and folding his arms, staring at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," she says, lowering her face.

"It's okay," Victor says, feeling bad. "You can call me Victor, Yuuri."

She gives a slight laugh, raising her face.

"Are you alone?" He asks, seeing the elevator arrives on the ground floor.

"Now yes. I woke up too early "she responds, starting to walk as soon as the elevator door opens.

"Hey, how do you know you're on the right floor?" The skater asks, surprised at her move.

"I ... I just know." she replied, moving away from him.

"Hey, Yuuri. Can we have breakfast together? "He soon walks by her side, not caring about the looks he gets from other people.

"I'm sorry, Victor, but I already have company," she says, stopping walking. "But maybe you can join us."

Then, they listen to the voice of Phichit Chulanont.

"Ohayo, Yuu-chan! And morning, Victor."

"Ohayo, Phichit-kun."

Victor is surprised to see them talking in a different language, distinguishing words like video, cover and program and watching them moving on a cell phone. He notices that Phichit looks from his cell phone at him, leaving him confused and feeling ignored. He scratches his neck, wondering what he should do now.

He decides to go to the restaurant, since they seem to have forgotten him. Not that I blame them, because he has a mania to forget a lot. Sitting at a cross-legged table, he is waiting to be answered, when something touches him. He looks up and sees Yuuri, breathless and sweaty.

"I'm sorry…"

~ X ~

I feel my body wake up to hear a noise beside me. I hold my hand and pick up my wireless headset, putting it to my ear and pressing the button to answer a call.

"Yes?" I ask, yawning.

 _"Yuu-chan, good morning. Let's have coffee together? There's something I want to ask you."_ I hear Phichit, and I sit down.

"What time is it?" I ask, feeling weak.

 _"Almost 7."_ Phichit responds. _"Please, Yuu-chan. It's very important."_

"Is it about yesterday?" I ask, sliding my fingers along the side of the bed until I find my suitcase, where my coat, mine and her's cell phones, my wallet and my special headphones are.

 _"Yes, if it's all right. I'm waiting for you at the entrance to the hall. Later."_

"Later" I say, giggling at his enthusiastic voice.

Realizing Minako-sensei's snoring, I put my coat and the objects in their pockets, the headphones on my neck and the glasses on my face. I shimmy my shoes and pick up my staff, leaving the apartment quietly and following the elevator to my memory, groping the wall to push the button down. I'm surprised to hear the noise coming from him, and when the door opens, I enter.

"Which floor?"

I stopped walking at the sound of Victor Nikiforov's voice, startling me with the echo caused by the elevator. I wonder if he would recognize me as the person who helped him yesterday. I bend over and turn my face in the direction of the voice.

"Restaurant." I reply, continuing to walk until my staff hits the elevator wall.

I put on my headphones and turned, listening to the door close, frowning at the delay. _Maybe he held the button for me._

"Good Morning. I'm Victor Nikiforov. "I listen and I get scared because I did not expect him to want to chat with me.

I turn my face, opening my mouth as I search what I say.

"Yuuri." I bowed, still thinking about what to say. "Good morning, Mr. Nikiforov."

"Hmm, being called Mister makes me feel old." I listen, lowering my face.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's all right. You can call me Victor, Yuuri. "He speaks and I feel a strange shiver as he hears my name.

I smile to disguise it, lifting my face.

"Are you alone?" He asks, and I hear the elevator noise.

"Now yes. I woke up too early." I reply, starting to walk as soon as the elevator door opens.

"Hey, how do you know you're on the right floor?"

"I ... I just know," I reply, stepping away from him.

"Hey, Yuuri. Can we have breakfast together?" He soon walks up beside me.

"I'm sorry, Victor, but I already have company," I say, stopping walking. "But maybe you can join us."

Then I hear the voice of Phichit, my friend, who, like Victor, is a figure skater.

"Ohayo, Yuu-chan! And morning, Victor. "

"Ohayo, Phichit-kun."

 _"Yuu-chan, did you know that your videos came back last night?"_ Phichit tells me in Japanese.

 _"What?"_ I ask, also in Japanese.

 _"I think your teacher fooled you. And did you cover the music on his show? "_

I take Minako-sensei's cell phone out of my coat.

 _"Yuu-chan, this cell phone ..."._

 _"Check for me. And the messages also "_

He picks it up and I hear him play it.

 _"They are here. And ... 'he' made a request that she accepted. "_

 _"Hey, Phi. Remember 'that'? I want you to post everything. And tag her. "_

"Ok!" I hear him excited, as he hands me the cell phone.

I smiled broadly.

 _"Sayonara, cell phone."_

 _"Yuuri, what about 'him'?"_

 _"I feel bad about having to refuse his request to eat breakfast. But you had invited me before ... "_ I say, a little nervous.

 _"It's all right. I can ask him and then you. "_

 _"OK."_

 _"And maybe he talks about music. And maybe you guys get to know each other. And maybe they'll date each other. And maybe they'll get married. And maybe they will ... "_

 _"Phichit. One more word and you will be my next victim._ "I speak, seriously.

 _"Yuu-chan, let me dream!"_

 _"So let it all in your dreams. Now I'm hungry."_

 _"Me too ... Hey Yuuri. Where's Victor? "_

"Victor?" I ask and pull out the earphones, letting the various sounds echo through my ears.

"Yuu-chan!"

"I found it," I say in English, feeling my face sweat. "Help me. I need to apologize."

Phichit holds me by the right arm and I follow him with the sound of Victor's footsteps, which mix in the crowd in front of me. He tries to lift my headphones, but I grab him with his left hand.

"I need to apologize."

I let go of Phichit and followed with my hand raised, feeling it touch something. Someone. Him. How, I do not know. I just know.

"I'm sorry…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you very much for the follows and favorites. And thank you again Midnightsky0612 for the review. This is chapter 4, a long chapter with a new song, dark thoughts, and we will finally know what happened with the cellphone and know a little about our dear Yuuri. Sorry for ending with a cliffhanger.**

 **Well, the ending is comming soon. I can only hope everybody like it. Please leave a review and check my other Y.o I. Fanfics.**

 **~x~**

"I'm sorry…"

Victor did not expect her to apologize to him. And then he realized that it was he who should apologize. But seeing her panting and frowning, he does not know what to do.

"Yuu-chan, your headphones!"

Victor sees Phichit rise and put the earphones in her ears, completely confused by what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Victor," she says, again.

"Victor, can we sit down? We're hungry." Phichit asks him, making him smile.

"But of course. I was waiting for you. "Victor lies, and sees Yuuri bite his lower lip. "And it's okay, Yuuri. I'm the one who should apologize for deciding to pick up a table without letting you know.

 _Wow_ , Victor realizes. He lied twice because he did not want to see that strange lady sad. He hoped she would smile and say that everything was fine, but all she does is search with her left hand for a chair and when she finds it, she sits down. And she does not smile.

"Yuu-chan, what do you think of sandwiches? Coffee is good for you?" Phichit asks, being watched by Victor.

"Yes please. And thank you, Phi." She says, turning her face to him.

"Okay." Phichit steps away from them, and Victor sees him blink at him, leaving him in surprise.

After moments of silence, Yuuri is the first to speak.

"Victor, congratulations on the first place yesterday."

Her words make him smile. _She's really different_ , he thinks, staring down at her with his face down and leaning on the table with his right fist.

"Thank you so much, Yuuri," he replied, making her smile. "So you accompany figure skating?"

"Yes. Because of Phichit and my idol. "Yuuri responds, and Victor notices that her cheeks turn red.

 _Wait a minute ... She has an idol that skates?_

"And he's here today?" He asks, crossing his legs and looking around for the Thai skater.

"Yes," she answers, and he feels a tightness in his chest.

 _Why?_

"I hope he's all right. Yesterday he was stressed because of the competition. "She says and he smiles.

 _She's so cute and so pure. How can anyone be like that? Maybe it's because she can not see. Or is something of her own ..._

"Hey, Yuuri," he says, looking back at her. "You're from Japan, are not you?"

"Yes?" She asks, surprised.

"Can you tell me a good place to take a vacation?" He asks her, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Maybe Hasetsu. That's where I come from, "she says, laughing. "It has an inn with hot springs, an ice skating rink and a ninja castle."

"Ninja ?! Really?!" He exclaimed, and she was scared.

"Hm? Christophe Giacometti's voice comes up, and there he is, accompanied by Otabek Altlin, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Emil Nikola, Mila Babicheva, Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino and Phichit.

"Good morning, guys," Victor says, with his cell phone in his hand and typing the name Hasetsu in his cellphone .

"Good morning." Yuuri bows to the voices.

"Yuuri, I invite then to join us. It's all right? "Phichit asks, and she nods.

"Do you really listen to us with those headphones?" Mila asks Yuuri, staring at her.

"She has keen hearing, which makes up for the absence of her vision. The headphones help her muffle sounds that are harmless to us, but dangerous to her. "Phichit explains, to her surprise and everyone present.

"How terrible." Christophe begins to make drama. "How terrible this world is to allow a lady as beautiful as you ..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Yuuri says, and Victor realizes she's shaking. "I have an important appointment and I believe you too, so please join us for breakfast."

"Oh, let's get the tables together."

"That's weird. Usually we never get together like that in championships. "

"Truth. Well, we could do that more often. "

"I agree."

Yuuri just smiled, taking a deep breath. Victor looks at her, worried.

"By the way, Phichit. How did you get K.Y. to do a song for you? "

The waiters serve the skaters and Yuuri, who starts eating a sandwich immediately.

"She's my friend," Phichit replies. "A very important friend"

Yuuri opens a long smile, and Victor looks surprised.

"By the way, I was surprised to see that she did a cover of Victor's song and lyrics." Phichit continues.

"Really?"

"I want to listen."

Victor, still with the cellphone in hand, accesses Youtube and opens the video with the song **[For You]** , to the surprise of all but Yuuri. And Victor does not notice it.

"Is beautiful."

"I like the lyrics."

"She's never done this before. I wonder the reason for this now. "Phichit says, and Yuuri stops drinking his coffee.

"Maybe she wants to send a message," Otabek says, silencing the table. "To Victor."

Surprised to be the center of attention of almost everyone, Victor sees himself playing the music again and paying attention to the lyrics. And finally, he realised. _She's singing to me. To cheer me up._

 _"I hope he's all right. Yesterday he was stressed because of the competition. "_

"Yuuri ... the idol you told me before is... me?" He asks, looking at the girl who chokes on her coffee.

"She confessed ?!" Phichit exclaims, making her frown.

"What?!"

"That's it, Victor! You got a really cute fan. "

Yuuri gets up, silencing the table

"I'm not cute, not pretty. I do not even know what I am. If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Thank you for the pleasure of having breakfast with you. "She speaks, bowing to them." Good-Bye. "

She walks away, toward the exit of the hotel restaurant.

"Damn, I screwed up," Phichit says. "I hope she does not have an attack."

"Attack?" Victor asks, finishing his meal.

"Of panic or anxiety. She blames herself for being blind and making her dependent on others. She told me when we were in Detroit that she ran away from Hasetsu, her hometown, because of bullying and the comments she heard when she was at her house, which is a inn. And though difficult, I tried to do my best to help her. Dammit, remembering that time always makes me depressed, "Phichit says, running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean, 'she blames herself?'" Victor asks, wide-eyed, like almost everyone there.

"She was already bullied before she was blind because she was able to put on weight easily. You women should understand a little. "Phichit looks at Sara and Mila, who nod. "And since her family owns for a inn, they barely had time to care about her. And when she became ill, it made everything worse. She went to Detroit not to have to be a burden to her parents and to deal with. In fact, it was because of you that she began to smile, Victor. And I'm glad I was the one who introduced her to figure skating. "

"Did you show her something mine?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Stammi Viccino. Gran Prix two years ago. "Phichit responds. "Remember I said she has keen hearing? Well, it was not only the song she was enchanted but her rhythm as she danced, saying that your joy caught her. "

Victor remembers the performance, and remembers that he was happy to win Makkachin from Yakov, his coach, and that it was the eve of his 17th birthday. But no one had noticed that in the championship.

 _Yuuri realized._

"Hey, she's blind, is not she?" Chris asks, frowning.

"Yes," Phichit says.

"Is it okay to leave you alone?"

Suddenly, Victor and Phichit rise, and run out of the restaurant.

 **~ X ~**

 **Rain_lover:** [Live Video Streamming]

 **RoseLiz498:** Kyaaaaa! It's Victor Nikiforov!

 **VityaS2me:** My God! That body!

 **Rain_lover:** Shit! I want to be that chair. Sit down on me, Victor!

 **Fleurs4you:** Hey! Who is that bitch touching his shoulder? Take his hand away!

 **VityaS2me:** Who does she think is to play on my Vitya?

 **Ciaolyn:** What? Phichit Chulanont? Why is he putting headphones in her ears?

 **Rain_lover:** No, no, no, no! Get away from him! Do not sit down! Nooooooo!

...

 **Rain_lover :** Wait, why did other skaters join them? Damn, I could take the perfect picture if I did not have that black sheep in the middle.

 **VityaS2me:** Why does not my Vitya look away from the bitch? No, he's falling in love with this ugly!

...

 **Fleurs4you:** Wait, she got up and is leaving.

 **Rain_lover:** I'll talk to her. Then, let's talk about that magnificent K.Y. video singing the music of our Vitya?

 **VityaS2me:** Of course! Her songs came back to Youtube. I'm happy.

 **Cyaolyn:** But first, kill that bitch!

 **~ X ~**

 _Victor lied. Twice._ I could tell immediately by the tone of his voice. I bite my bottom lip so I do not cry and decide to leave the conversation in Phichit's hand until he offers to order breakfast and leaves me alone with Victor. I decide to congratulate for yesterday and we ended up talking a little about myself and ice skating. He asks for suggestions of vacation spots and my mind quickly remembers Hasetsu, and I point out my hometown to him and even to my parents' inn. And when I talk about Hasetsu Castle, I get scared to hear his cry.

With the approach of other skaters, soon came the first question that troubles me, coming from Mila Babicheva. Phichit answers for me, making me grateful. But the words of Christophe Giacometti bother me, and make me lie to them, feeling calmer with Phi's words. When they change the subject to KY, I'm afraid and when I hear Otabek talk about the reason for the cover, I get scared, thanking them for looking like they were fixed on the video, not me. But when Victor Nikiforov asks if he is my idol and Christophe Giacometti calls me cute, I end up exploding.

"I'm not cute, not pretty. I do not even know what I am. If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Thank you for the pleasure of having coffee with you. "I speak, bowing to them." Bye. "

And with that I move away from them, quickly, using my stick in a hurry to try not to bump into objects and people. In vain, and I find myself apologizing countless times. I grab Minako-sensei's cell phone and follow the elevator, shaking.

 _No, please. Calm down, Yuuri! Breathe deeply! You can! Do not Cry._

"Bitch, why do not you die? Leave Vitya alone! "

I laugh, not bothering if the voice I heard came from another person or from my mind.

"True ... Nobody would even bother ... thank you for telling me the obvious ... One more song ... and it will all be over ..."

And I enter the elevator, going up to my floor and my room, where I listen, Minako-sensei still snoring. Touching the window that opens to the river that runs beside the hotel, I open it and play her cell phone, which falls to ... _splash._

I grab my backpack and put my things inside, leaving my cell phone on my bed and I leave the room carrying her and the guitar case, going to the elevator.

 _Hold on, Yuuri. Hold on. Just a little more. And finally, everything will end. And finally the world will be free of the weight called K.Y. Katsuki Yuuri._

 _No. I can not take it. I need..._

I throw my backpack on the floor and open my case, removing my acoustic guitar.

"Yuu ..."

"Phi! Record, now! "

"Eh? Okay. Wait ... ready."

And in the middle of the same hallway, she starts playing the guitar agitatedly and starts singing loudly ... a love song.

 _Spring flowers dance with the wind_

 _To the sound of my love song for you_

 _With all my heart full of feelings_

 _So that the words can give your message_

 _Tomorrow I will experience little by little_

 _I wish you were in it with me forever_

 _And slowly we will build our futures_

 _It is a wish that I want to be fulfilled_

 _I love you, and I believe you feel the same._

 _The way you look at me, the smile printed_

 _In this face that is very precious to me in this life_

 _It tells me that this feeling is special._

 _I want to be your only soul mate_

 _I want to be your only special person._

 _Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_

 _I want to make you happy just to be with me._

 _Tomorrow I will experience little by little_

 _I wish you were in it with me forever_

 _And slowly we will build our future together_

 _It is a wish that would make me happy if it happened._

 _The tomorrow that I want to witness at your side_

 _I want to make it magical, special, perfect._

 _So that every day I am able to love you more_

 _Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_

"Name it [by your side] and send it to Kenjiro and Sora, along with all my cloud files that we share. They will take care of the rest of the arrangements and then pass the full version to Victor Nikiforov with my apologies for doing without knowing what theme he intends for next year. And…"

"Yuuri, this was beautiful ..."

 _No. No. NO. I sang a love song and Victor heard? Did he find out I'm K.Y.? No no no no no…_

And off the acoustic guitar on the floor, I put my hands to my head, and I scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, here comes a new chapter, since half was already write when I put chapter 4 here.**

 **No lyrics today, sadly. I mean, maybe I should re-post last chapter lyric, but since I have to re-post later for Victor's program, I choose not to post. Enjoy!**

 **Next chapter, we will finally know what is Yuuri illiness. I don't know why, but maybe I fucked up this chapter.**

 **Thanks again Midnightsky0612 for the review.**

 **~ x ~**

Victor is surprised to hear Yuuri shout at Phichit, with a acoustic guitar in his hand. _The guitar from the video..._

Phichit quickly pulls out the cellphone and opens the camera to film Yuuri, who starts playing at a lively pace and singing ... a love song ... _with a voice identical to KY ..._

 _Yuuri is KY ..._

When I hear my name, I realize that song is for me. _The request..._

"Yuuri, this was beautiful ..."

He begins to say, but stop it when he see her drop the acoustic guitar, take her hand to her hair and scream. That ... breaks his heart.

"Yuu-chan, stop." Phichit tries to say, in vain, picking up the guitar from the floor.

Victor, without thinking, approaches her and hugs her. With that, her voice is increasingly muffled by his shirt, until she go silent. _Damn ... why did he let her be alone?_

"Yuuri?" Victor and Phichit listen, and look at the long-haired girl in the room.

"Minako-san," Phichit says, and Victor soon says.

"Minako Okukawa?"

"Victor Nikiforov? What happened? "She asks, looking at them completely confused.

"Why did you post Yuuri's videos back? And why did you post **[For You]?** "Phichit asks, staring at her angrily.

Minako is frightened and looks away.

"Again, Minako-san? Again? "Phichit gritted his teeth. "You should be Yuuri's ally! Respect her privacy! She has S.K.Y., you know? And you just decide to ignore her wishes? Again? Oh, and I believe your cell phone is gone. And the photos are already on facebook, and I made a point of touting your twitter, instagram and your profile. "

"Damn, Phichit!" She swore in Japanese.

"Damn you, Minako Okukawa."

And they are interrupted by Yuuri, who gives a loud laugh, still in Victor's arms.

 **"Why do not you die? Leave Vitya alone! "**

It scares them, and Minako start shivering.

"Not Yuuri. Do not leave me alone. Stay with me. I need you. I need your songs. They saved me. You saved me. One more time. Stay with me, Yuuri. Do not leave me soon when I find out it's you. I like your songs. I like your voice. I like you! "And then he realizes what he just said.

"Katsuki Yuuri! Your idol has confessed to you! "Phichit screams, recording everything.

That makes her shake. But Victor still has not let go, still surprised by what he had said. He smoothes her hair with his right hand.

"It's all right. Thank you, "Yuuri says, pushing Victor away from him. "Phi, do as I asked. Please."

"Okay," Phichit replied, already moving the phone with enthusiasm.

Victor approaches Yuuri and touches her right hand with his. Still surprised by his feelings for her, he wonders if that song was what she felt for him. _She confessed first!_

"Yuuri, I'm so happy for you! You confessed to your idol and got one back! "Phichit shouts excitedly.

But to everyone's surprise, the girl starts to laugh.

"I like you too, Victor. Like, like an acquaintance. I do not love it, "she says, grabbing the fabric of her coat. "Music is a song. I do not put feelings in my songs. "

 _She's lying._ Victor realizes when he sees her behavior. And the fact that she sang the song for his show. _But why?_

 _ **"Why do not you die? Leave Vitya alone! "**_

Vitya? How does Yuuri know that this is the diminutive of his name? She always calls him Victor, so it does not make sense ... Unless it was someone else who said that. He is only run like this by his coach, who certainly would not do something so absurd like that. So there's only ... your fans.

"Yuu-chan, Sora and Kenjiro are at the airport. Celestino is bringing them here, "Phichit says, surprised.

Yuuri frowns. _That changes a lot of things._

"Victor, you will meet the other two S.K.Y. members besides Yuuri. Sora's S, Kenjiro's K, and Yuuri's Y. "Phichit says, smiling.

Oh.

"Phichit, Victor, you do not have to meet your techies to talk about free programs," Minako asks, folding his arms. "I'll talk to Yuuri."

"It is true. I have to meet Yakov, "Victor says, his hand on his forehead.

Phichit looks from Minako to Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I want to talk to you later. Watch me on my free show, okay? "Victor says, stepping away.

And in his eyes, you can see a glow that he thought he had lost. Inspiration to skate. But before that, he picks up his cell phone, records a video, types something and posts it on his Instagram.

 **~ X ~**

 **Rain_lover:** Shit!

 **Cyaolyn:** What happened?

 **VityaS2me:** ?

 **Rain_lover:** I think I will actually kill someone

 **VityaS2me:** You mean the bitch?

 **Rain_lover:** Yes. When I told her to stay away from Vitya, she agreed. She said something about 'last song'. I'm scared! I do not want to go to jail!

 **Fleurs4you:** You will not be arrested. Nothing will happen to you. If no one saw or heard you talking to her, then everything will be fine.

 **Rain_lover:** And another thing I realized. She's blind!

 **Cyaolyn:** What?

 **Rain_lover:** She was with those blind canes they use.

 **Cyaolyn:** What the fuck.

 **VityaS2me:** What now?

 **VityaS2me:** Wait, Vitya posted something on Instagram!

 **Cyaolyn:** But what ...?

 **Fleurs4you:** What does that mean?

 **VityaS2me:** I can not believe he did it!

 **~ X ~**

I feel embraced, by Victor. My screams being muffled by the fabric of his jacket until I shut up.

 ** _"Why do not you die? Leave Vitya alone! "_**

I'm listening to Minako-sensei. And Phichit confronting her. I laugh out loud at Victor.

 ** _"Why do not you die? Leave Vitya alone! "_**

But I stop laughing when I hear Victor. _Did he ... confess to me? For the imperfect, foolish, me deficient? No. Impossible. I can not. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Victor_.

 ** _"Why do not you die? Leave Vitya alone! "_**

Grabbing my coat, I try not to cry.

"Yuu-chan, Sora and Kenjiro are at the airport. Celestino will bring them here. "I listen to Phichit and frown, not expecting it.

 _This is definitely going to change a lot of things._

"Phichit, Victor, you do not have to meet your techies to talk about free programs," Minako says, behind me.

From her tone of voice, I realize she's planning something. _Again._ I sigh, and then I hear Victor.

"Yuuri, I want to talk to you later. Watch me on my free program, okay? "

That makes me surprised. How does he want me to watch his show today? Unless…

"Phi, did you tell Victor about Stammi Viccino?" I ask, taking a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm sorry, "he says, and I feel his arms enfold me.

"At least you apologized to me," I say, strangely calm.

I listen to Minako-sensei mumbling about videos, cell phone and Victor. Phi lets me go and says goodbye to me, pulling away, too.

"Okukawa Minako. I hope you have learned your lesson from this time and explain exactly what is happening. Why are Sora and Ken here in Barcelona? "I say, folding my arms.

"Well ... When you said S.K.Y. was coming back, I got carried away and bought tickets for both. Besides, it would be nice to have the presence of friends at the time of surgery tomorrow, "she replies nervously.

"Surgery? Tomorrow? "I ask, gritting my teeth at her. "Did you reschedule my surgery without my knowledge? Or did you change dates when you said it was a month from now? "

 _Shit. That will change everything._

"Well ... I may have changed the months ... and remembered only now ... to warn you ...

"Okukawa Minako. Do not make me want to throw you out the window instead of your cell phone. "Now I start to get pissed. "Get my things off the ground. And we're going to the hospital. "

And then I realize that there is a great possibility that I can not watch the free presentation of Victor and Phichit.

"Sensei." I say, sad.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, curious.

"Record for me today's presentation," I say, feeling tears stream down my face. "And let me throw your body out the window."

"OK. no. Wait. I record. But do not kill me. You must have dirtied my holy image in Hasetsu. Now everyone should know that when I drink, I like to play arm wrestling, get out of the way with violence when I lose and thus boast the title of champion of 9 clubs for 8 years in a row. I was supposed to be a simple ballet teacher, Yuuri!" She starts to pretend she's crying, just to add more drama.

"Nothing you do not deserve, Sensei," I say, taking a deep breath. "And do not tell Phichit yet. I do not want him to fail in the presentation because of me. After, you can say. "

"What about Victor?"

"Phichit is more likely to inform him."

 _How strange. Victor Nikiforov gave me inspiration for my last song. The last song before surgery that can regain my sight. Maybe there's hope for me. Oh, fate. What else do you intend to do with me?_

 **~ X ~**

"Ciao, Ciao!" Phichit calls for his coach, who enters the hotel accompanied by a girl with long light brown hair, long flowery dress and sunglasses. Behind her, a blond-haired boy with a red mecha looks around curiously. "Sora-chan, Ken-chan!"

"Phichit-san! Congratulations on the second place yesterday. "The girl, Sora, tells the skater.

"You two are going to meet Yuuri. Phichit, time to train. "Celestino Ciadinni says, looking from the young to his pupil.

"Hai." The two Japanese say at the same time, already knowing where to find their friend.

"Right." The Thai skater says, cheering himself up.

Even without knowing what awaits that friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I'm here again with a neeeew chapter. Thank you very much Midnightsky0612 for all the reviews. And thanks for you, my dear reader. Please enjoy! I put Tale of the Sleeping Prince because it's the only song who can fit in this chapter.**

 **~x~**

 **[Instagram Video]**

Victor Nikiforov emerges, with a sad face and wearing his jacket from the Russian skating team. He watches the camera and takes a deep breath.

 _"I am very sad to find that my fans at the hotel where the athletes are staying had the audacity to threaten someone who is also staying at the hotel. This someone is a poor girl who ended up getting involved with me by chance and I decided to accompany her. She is a friend of Phichit Chulanont and that ended up getting us closer. When I least expect it, most competitors will join us for breakfast."_ He takes another deep breath, pausing to speak and looking away, seemingly thinking about his next words _. "Now I ask, what's the problem? What's the problem with joining my friends for a meal? What's the problem with me talking to someone? "_

He lowers his face, making his fringe slide forward.

 _"What makes me sad is that because of the attitude of these fans, I almost missed the chance to get the music of my shows for next year, since the girl in question is a songwriter. Now, put the facts together. A girl, a songwriter, and a friend and Phichit Chulanont. Yesterday in an interview, the skater said that who composed the music of his free program is a friend 'who could not see'. And who composed the song in question is KY. "_

He raises his face, now with hatred in his eyes.

 _"Now I have made a serious decision, which will be made official tonight, after the free program presentations at a press conference. A serious decision involving my future as a skater. I'm tired, you know? So, I hope you enjoy my presentation today. Bye!"_

 **~ X ~**

Waving and smiling, Victor stops the recording and looks at the Thai skater, who was looking at him seriously.

 **~ X ~**

 _Really?!_

 _Who were the sluts who did this?_

 _Poor girl. As much as she is friends with someone famous, nothing justifies being judged._

 _I hope she's okay. But the girl being KY is amazing._

 _Wait, will Vitya quit competing? I don't believe!_

 _Do not do it, Vitya!_

 _We need you!_

 **~ X ~**

At night, Victor warms up for the exhibit. As he got first thing yesterday, he is the first to introduce himself. He joins the other skaters in the ring for recognition. It's time.

"Vitya, calm down ..." His technician, Yakov, begins to speak to him, who is facedown and with his hands on the security wall.

"Yakov," Victor says, interrupting him. "Thanks for everything."

"Huh? What ... "But before Yakov could say anything else, Victor walked away from him and headed toward the center.

 _ **"Ladies and Gentlemen, Victor Nikiforov with his free program [A Tale of the Sleeping Prince]."**_

 _Yuuri, are you here? Is watching? This presentation is for you. Please believe me._

Crossing his legs and arms, setting them at heart, Victor decides to use Yuuri as part of his presentation. The music starts to play and a voice to sing.

T **ell me now it's dark**

 **There is no star in the sky**

 **Where are you ?**

 **When I finally got to know you ?**

 **Let me hear you say** _(again)_

 **Let me be your love ···** _(Please)_

 **Show me your heart** _(Again)_

 **I see the brighter sky** _(Our future)_

 **I'll give you my heart**

 **Let me be the one**

 **I'll always be there for you**

 **I promised to save you, I'll save you now** _(From the darkness)_

 **Oh baby I'm coming**

 **You are not alone** _(I will be with you)_

 **I promised to save you, I'll save you now** _(From yourself)_

 **Wake me up!**

 **No matter what I'll save you now**

 **Wake me up!**

 **No matter what I'll kiss you now**

 **Wake me up!**

 **No matter what I'll save you now**

 **Wake me up!**

 **No matter what I'll kiss you now**

 **I'll always be there for you**

 **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**

 **Oh baby I'm coming**

 **You are not alone**

 **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**

 **You always make me strong, I'm not alone** _(Now)_

 **I promised to save you, I'll save you now**

 **Oh, baby I'm coming through the dark**

 **I promised to save you, I'll save you now** _(From yourself)_

 **Wake me up ···**

 **~ X ~**

 _ **"A perfect program!"**_

 _ **"Agree, and it give me shivers!"**_

 _ **"Victor Nikiforov goes to get the score ... and there it is! 223.20!**_

 _ **"He beat his own record! An incredible feat! "**_

Satisfied, Victor takes advantage of the interview to break the news.

"I'm very happy because I managed to do my best in my last championship. I would like to thank the support of my fans, the media, my fellow skaters from all over the world and especially this man here by my side, my coach, Yakov. "He says, waving and moving away.

In the end, with note 322.7, Victor wins gold and Phichit is fourth. After the Thai presentation, Phichit receives Minako's message about Yuuri and speaks to Victor. After the delivery of the medals, they join Minako and leave for the hospital.

 **~ X ~**

"Yuu-chan!" I hear the voices of Sora and Kenjiro, and I am immediately embraced by two pairs of arms.

"Sora, Ken!" I say, hugging them.

We stayed for a long time, without saying anything else, until I heard Minako-sensei's voice.

"Yuuri, we need to go."

"Sora, Ken, I need your help to help me control my anxiety. And there's a song I'd like you to help me finish. "I say, pulling away from them.

"The song that Phichit-kun sent us with you singing in this hall?" Sora asks, and Yuuri states. "But of course!"

"It's good to see you had your inspiration to write back," Kenjiro says excitedly. "You can count on us. We'll help you with the rest after the surgery. "

"No. I want to finish the composition with you before the surgery. "I say, starting to walk in the direction of Minako's voice. "Let's go."

And we spent the trip from the hotel to the hospital discussing the arrangements. In the hospital, while waiting to be answered, I set the finishing touches of **[For You]** 's composition for guitar.

"Good afternoon. Yuuri Katsuki, right?" The doctor speaks French.

"Yes." I reply, also in French. "If that's okay, I'd like to keep my headphones in my ears. I have keen hearing and closed places bother me a lot."

"It's all right. I am here with your exams and diagnostics that I have been sent from Japan and the United States. You have a disease that attacks the eye nerves. If you had done the treatment when your vision had begun to get dark, it would suffice for remedies and prescription glasses." The doctor says, and I take a deep breath.

"I know. The other doctors said the same thing. But at the time, I did not have financial and psychological conditions. In addition, I had to order medicine from another city, increasing the cost for my parents." I answer, taking a deep breath.

"And now you have money for surgery?" The doctor asks.

"Yes. That's no problem, "I say, smiling.

"Well, if you say so." I hear him get up from his chair. "I want to examine you first, before you prepare her for surgery."

"Okay." I say, pulling out his sunglasses.

I feel his cold fingers on my face, moving the skin around my eyes. He had a good time in this, constantly switching sides.

"No stimulation in both eyes. Neither light nor touch, "he says. "You've lost all the sensitivity of the eyes. This may return after surgery for correction of the optic nerves. And your hearing can also get regular over time. When the surgery is over, I'll give you more information about eye care. "

"Yes, Thank you." I say.

"I will use local anesthesia and give you a sleep medicine, since you have anxiety problems. You can stay with your friends while you're waiting." The doctor says, sitting down again. "Miss Katsuki, try to stay calm. I promise you that the surgery will be a success and you will see again. Trust me."

"Thank you very much." I say, shaking.

 _Shit, my anxiety is coming back._

The doctor leaves me there, and soon I hear the approach of my friends.

"Ken, Sora. I'm scared." I say, taking my hands to my face.

"It's all right. Oh, here. Minako-sensei told you to listen to what she is recording." I listen to Sora and soon I see myself listening to a song and sounds of skates.

Sounds I recognize to be Victor's. I take a deep breath, relieved to hear him. And I feel the sounds complement the music, sending messages. Messages to me.

"Yuu-chan?" I hear, being held by Sora and Kenjiro again.

"I ... I think only he ... can leave me like this ..." I say, sobbing. "Sora, can you help me? I want to hear all Victor's program's by the time of surgery. "

"Victor?" She asks, surprised.

"Oh, we met at the hotel. And I had coffee with other skaters." I speak, a little embarrassed, because Sora and Ken know I'm a fan of him.

"You know, hours ago he released an Instagram video." Ken says, and I frown. "Look."

I listen to the video, surprise. I open a smile, not caring that he had announced that 'the girl' is KY. But I soon undo it when I listen:

 _"Now I have made a serious decision, which will be made official tonight, after the free program presentations at a press conference. A serious decision involving my future as a skater. I'm tired, you know? So, I hope you enjoy my presentation today. Bye!_ "

Weird. And the music I created? Did not he like it? What does that mean?

I keep listening to his programs until I hear.

"Miss Katsuki. It's time."


	7. Chapter 7

**The ending is here!**

 **Thank you very much for reading Shall we Skate. Feel free to send me requests! And there's a special thing by the end. See you guys later!**

 **~x~**

I lie down, covered in a sort of cloak, which covers me up to my legs. I hear several loud noises, being able to distinguish multiple steps, metals and machines, since I am without my headphones. Then I hear a female voice.

"I'll inject the sonic directly into your body now."

And I feel something sharp and chilly being stuffed into my right arm, and then pulled back. Soon, I feel my body heavy.

 **~ X ~**

Victor and Phichit meet in Celestino's car, who take them, along with Minako, to the hospital. She's on the phone, speaking Japanese to someone. Phichit tape the Russian skater, and decides to ask.

"Is it okay to retire now?"

"Yes, why?" Victor asks, looking at him.

"Yuuri did not write you a song for next year?" The Thai asks, making the Russian smile.

"Oh. I plan to use the song you recorded at the gala screening the day after tomorrow. "He replies, making Phichit frown.

"I'm sorry, Victor, but I already deleted the recording as soon as I passed it to the other members of SKY." This undoes Victor's smile, which now widens his eyes. "It was a promise I made to her. And I am not to run away from promises. "

Now Victor is stuck. He can not go back and undo what he said. _And if Phichit does not have the music ..._

"What about the other SKY members? " He asks, trying to figure out a solution to this problem.

"I do not think you can do it with them. Mostly because is an incomplete version. "Phichit says.

"Victor, you better worry about that later. Now, we need to know how she is. "Celestino says, looking at Minako, who hangs up the phone. "So she had the surgery planned?"

"Yes. Finally she'll see again, "she says, smiling. "I've already got in touch with her family, who are eager for news."

"Good." Victor just says, staring out the car window.

In the hospital, they are greeted by Sora and Kenjiro, who were waiting for them at the door.

"Victor Nikiforov?" Sora asks, staring at the Russian skater.

"Yes?" He asks, surprised, at the girl with long brown hair and green eyes.

"My name is Hoshino Sora, vocalist and songwriter for SKY. And a friend of Yuuri's, "she says, cocking her face without looking away from him.

"I Kenjiro Minami." The blond boy with red strands says, excited. "Yuuri's boyfriend."

"What?" Victor asks, surprised.

"How is Sora?" Minako asks, changing the subject as if on purpose.

"She's in surgery, which started right now," Sora replied, folding her arms. "The doctor told us that it will take around four hours as it is a delicate operation. Other than that she should just wake up well after surgery."

"I see." Phichit comments, looking at Victor.

"Can we stay here until the end of the surgery?" He asks, and Phichit nods.

"Of course. Let's go inside."

Inside, Minako steps away from them to use the cell phone again and Celestino went to the bathroom. Phichit talks to Sora and Kenjiro, leaving Victor alone, waiting for news.

"What? She listened to Victor's Instagran video. "Phichit says, and he listens.

 _This is not good._

"Miss Hoshino." He calls for Sora, who looks at him. "Can I have the audio of Yuuri's song **[By Your Side]** ?

"You can call me Sora. And I can't pass, because it's not up to me and yes Yuuri, I'm sorry. "she says, folding her arms.

"I understand."

"Ken, come here," she says, and whispers something in his ear.

"Oh, interesting," the boy says.

Victor, ends up having his attention shifted to Phichit and Minako, when Thai talks about cell phone.

"Oh, what's the problem?" She answers, smiling.

"Why do you have another cell phone?" The skater asks. "Yuuri did not ended yours?"

"Oh! But of course I have another cell phone. It's normal to have more than one nowadays. "she explains, laughing.

"Let me tell Yuuri that." he says, laughing.

"Don't tell her!" Minako exclaims. "Noooooo !"

Between muffled laughter, Victor feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. When he looks at the display, he sees that he is his technician, Yakov. _Shit._

"Hi Yakov," he says in Russian.

"Vitya, where are you?" His coach asks, coldly.

"At a hospital. And before you think of something bad, I'm fine. Just ... someone I know is in the middle of surgery right now. "He explains, seriously. "I'm with Phichit and Celestino, and soon I'll be back at the hotel."

"I'll be waiting," he says. "We need to talk."

"I know," Victor says.

"Does this have to do with such an instagram girl?" The coach asks, sounding concerned.

"Yes. It's her. "Victor responds. "And I just want to come back when I hear from her."

"Do you like her that much?"

"No. I love her, "Victor replies, with a smile on his face.

 **~ X ~**

"Doctor, how is Yuuri?" Hoshino Sora asks in French for a doctor who has just emerged, drawing the attention of everyone present.

"Well, I can not say it was easy. But I can say that that was a success. Now she will be taken to a room, and I would like at least one of you to accompany her until she wakes up and when that happens, I want to talk to her. "The doctor says, and Sora translates for everyone there.

"So she can see?" Victor asks in French.

"Yes. Once the bandages are removed, she can see normally. "The doctor answers, smiling.

Sora translates, for the animation of all.

Minako decides to stay in the hospital as her companion, while she and Kenjiro get the last financial details of the surgery.

"Sora, may I ask about the money for the surgery?" Victor asks, looking at her.

"Of course. Well, a lot came from donations made over the internet. "She responds, looking at him. "The rest came from the pocket of her family, Minako-sensei, Phichit, mine and Kenjiro. Because?"

"I wish I could help too," Victor answers, taking a deep breath.

"You can, but not by using money," she responds, surprising him. "Stay close to her. And do not mind Kenjiro, he lied when he said he was her boyfriend."

It takes time for Victor to realize that she had said the last sentence in Russian, meaning that she understood what he had said to Yakov.

"Of course," he says in Russian.

 **~ X ~**

With a groan, I feel my body tremble. I'm lying down, and I feel a couple of hands in mine. I get scared for noticing something surround my face.

"Yuuri."

"Minako-sensei?" I ask, squeezing her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, serious, in Japanese.

"A little tired," I say. "The surgery?"

"Success, according to the doctor," she says. "Sora, Kenjiro, Phichit and Victor were here, in the hospital."

I get scared to know that. I did not expect this from him.

"Oh, Sora left me a message for you," she says, and I hear a chuckle.

 _"Are you alright, Yuu-chan? Just listen. Victor told me he loves you. He is so cute. So I talked to Kenjiro and we decided to work on_ _ **[Your Side]**_ _and we want you to sing ... "_

"WHAT?" I ask, loudly.

I sit down, and I hear Minako-sensei talking to the doctor.

"Good to know you woke up."

 **~ X ~**

 _I really do not know how they did it. But I know it will be something totally different. Victor certainly can not imagine what's coming._

I'm in the ring, with a microphone in my hand and earbuds. I picture behind me, Sora on the keyboard and Kenjiro on drums as well as two strangers on the double bass and electric guitar. My eyes are still bandaged, and I take a deep breath, determined to give a show to Victor and everyone.

 **[Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the gala presentation of the World Figure Skating Championship. We will have presentations today by gold medalists Victor Nikiforov, silver, Christophe Giancometti, and bronze, Phichit Chulanont. Within moments, we will have Victor Nikiforov to the sound of [By his Side], performed by KY, Katsuki Yuuri ...]**

"What?" Victor exclaims, heading for the center of the ring.

"Start skating, Victor." I say through the microphone, listening to the band begin to play.

 _Spring flowers dance with the wind_

 _To the sound of my love song for you_

 _With all my heart full of feelings_

 _So that the words can give your message_

 _Tomorrow I will experience little by little_

 _I wish you were in it with me forever_

 _And slowly we will build our futures_

 _It is a wish that I want to be fulfilled_

 _I love you, and I believe you feel the same._

 _The way you look at me, the smile printed_

 _In this face that is very precious to me in this life_

 _She tells me that this feeling is special._

 _I want to be your only soul mate_

 _I want to be your only special person._

 _Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_

 _I want to make you happy just to be with me._

 _Tomorrow I will experience little by little_

 _I wish you were in it with me forever_

 _And slowly we will build our future together_

 _It is a wish that would make me happy if it happened._

 _The tomorrow that I want to witness at your side_

 _I want to make it magical, special, perfect._

 _So that every day I am able to love you more_

 _Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_

Amid applause and shouts, I raise my right hand, and with it I remove the bandages, opening my eyes and finally taking my vision back. I see many lights, people and him. Victor, with his silvery blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a purple and black robe. He looks at me, breathless and wide-eyed. A breathtaking scene.

"Hey, handsome," I say, scaring him. "It's good to see you."

He approaches the entrance to the ring and I go to him, crying. In that I hug him, listening to the screams of the audience.

"Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri! "He says, hugging her and lifting her up. "I love you, Yuuri!"

"I love you too, Victor." And we kissed right there, not caring about the audience.

 **~ X ~**

 **Phichit+chu** #ky #katsukiyuuri #victuuri # .ice #feliz

 **[Selfie with the new couple]**

 _Oh really?_

 _How beautiful!_

 _KY is so cute. She has an incredible voice!_

 _Congratulations #Victuuri_

 _No, Vitya!_

 **~ X ~**

"Hey, Yuuri, do you know how to skate?"

"Just the basic."

"So, Shaw we skate together?"

"Forever!"

 **~ End ~**

 **...**

 **~ X ~**

 **Sneak Peak - Day & Night (Next YoI Fanfic)**

AU Mafia - Victor is the leader of one of the most famous mafia families in Russia. A ruthless businessman who, at the request of a friend, goes to a wedding agency. There, he meets a super-fluffy Japanese man who ... hides a secret?


End file.
